Mission 36104
by TheQuietAwakening
Summary: It is two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. The Order needs to place someone inside the ranks of the victorious Death Eaters to learn how to finally defeat their leader. Hermione is chosen as most capable for this task, but in a world where only males can enter Voldemort's ranks, she must disguise herself as a man to infiltrate their inner circle. - AU - Written for QLFC R6


**Round 6 – Much Ado About Shakespeare**

**Team: Wimbourne Wasps**

**Chaser 1 Prompt: Cross Dressing – Write about someone dressing as another gender.**

**Optional prompts: (word) uncomfortable, (word) starlight, (action) writing**

**Summary: What if the Battle of Hogwarts didn't end the war? It is two years after that terrible day of destruction. The Order needs to place someone inside the ranks of the victorious Death Eaters to learn how to finally defeat their leader. Hermione is chosen as most capable for this task, but in a world where only males can enter Voldemort's ranks, she must disguise herself as a man to infiltrate their inner circle. - AU**

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 1_

_Today was a testing day. I have settled into my room at the Three Broomsticks where I will be staying for the duration of the mission, at this point at least. Things may begin to change as I get deeper inside the inner circle. I am still adjusting to this new appearance. It feels strange, uncomfortable, and though I was trained in the body movements and speech patterns of Emery Garrick, it will take some getting used to implementing it now. I have just sent out some inquiries, hoping to catch the attention of someone within the Death Eater ranks. Until I make contact, I will be perfecting my cover. You have my guarantee; I will be ready._

_H_

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 4_

_I now have my contact within the group. They have agreed to meet me tomorrow at midnight. I am fully confident that I can convince them of my new identity. Failure is not an option._

_H_

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 5_

_It is now four o'clock in the morning, and I have just returned from the meeting. It took place at an abandoned warehouse, not exactly what I was expecting, but I believe they bought the façade. It was a chilling experience. There were at least a dozen Death Eaters in the room, all in black robes and wearing silver masks over their faces. I was unable to identify any individuals with certainty; however, I believe I recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy and perhaps some others sounded familiar._

_Voldemort himself was not in attendance, at least, not at first. Apparently, they had to examine my intentions before allowing me anywhere near their master. Even without him present, there was a tangible darkness hanging in the room, the cold glare of beady eyes behind the masks, silent and staring into me as I stood in the center. One by one, they began the interrogation, asking me about my history, my beliefs, my loyalties. I was trained for this, but it was terrifying to think of what would happen to me if they did not believe that I was who I said I was. The stakes were high, but I was ready with an answer to every question. The interrogation seemed to take forever, each question having me further on edge, all eyes on me, watching my every movement, every twitch, every sign of discomfort. Finally, it appeared that they were satisfied with my replies and one Death Eater rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, aimed his wand over the black snake, and called their master._

_I knew the moment he had arrived. It was as though the oxygen was sucked from the air. The Death Eaters parted, moved to stand behind me, and knelt on the concrete floor. Taking the hint, I knelt with them. It made me sick to even think about bowing down before that man, but maintaining my cover was more important than avoiding a bit of cognitive dissonance. His strides were calm, purposeful, as he seemed to glide into the room. It was then that the Occlumency training truly paid off. As frustratingly long as it had taken to learn that skill, it saved my life tonight. I was worried; Occlumency is a difficult skill at the best of times, let alone in such a frightening and vulnerable position, but my abilities turned out to be proficient enough. He questioned me himself, asking similar questions, only this time, invasively probing for answers. _

_My training was gentle compared to Voldemort's forceful attack on my mind. A note if you send anyone else in: harsher Legilimency training will lead to better preparation. _

_After he was finished with his own mental interrogation, they said I might hear soon if my application has been accepted, and simply left. I guess it will take some time to gain their trust and rise in their ranks enough for this mission to succeed. _

_Since I cannot predict when I will hear a reply, or how that answer will be delivered, I will have to maintain my current male appearance, as unpleasant as it might be. The Death Eaters operate at night, so I need to be ready for anything, at any time. _

_H_

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 10_

_The letter of acceptance arrived today. It came by owl in coded print with a small attached envelope. I was able to decode the letter and was told that within the envelope was a small metal ring, a Portkey, and I was to take it at exactly 1:30 am, which I did. _

_There was clearly nothing around for miles. It was heavily wooded, and there was an old, rotted bridge telling me that no one had been to that area in a long while. I thought I was ready for everything, but training could never have prepared me for what was waiting when I got there tonight. It makes my stomach churn to have to write it out for you here. It was a test, and the worst part was that I had to pretend to enjoy the show. The woman stared at me, her eyes pleading me to help her, to save her, to end her suffering. But I couldn't do anything. I stood there and watched, a forced smirk on my face. Every scream was like a dagger piercing through me, but I had to watch and laugh and pretend to be one of those sick, twisted, evil wizards. I see her every time I close my eyes. I can't get her face out of my mind. At least I was not forced to cast a spell myself. It will happen eventually, but I was simply thankful it was not tonight. _

_H_

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 13_

_I gave them the intel and was able to convince them it was solid. I guess it is. It is strange to think about you all setting up a false defeat. I know you must make it seem credible, but be safe. I understand my role as informant is essential, and we need to get this right. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. If you are able, please let me know that everything worked out as planned and everyone is alright. I am anxious for your reply. _

_H_

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 16_

_Thank you for your reply. I understand you couldn't say much, but I appreciate knowing all is well. _

_The intel gained their trust, and tonight, I was brought before Voldemort once again. There is something about that man that drains the light from your very soul. _

_I was asked if I was ready for a full commitment. In one week's time, Emery Garrick will be receiving the Dark Mark, though, membership will still be probationary for a period; fall out of line and face the penalty of death. I believe they simply say that to scare the new members. If _anyone _falls out of line, Voldemort won't hesitate to end their life. Soon, I will be able to begin relaying some beneficial information to the Order. _

_H_

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 22_

_This might have been the worst night yet. It was a ceremony, strangely sombre and deathly silent at first, followed by excitement and chaos. It was a room full of Death Eaters, appearing almost like statues with their silver masks and their eyes, still and locked on their leader at the very front. I was brought up through the middle of them all. Though the situation was rather terrifying, I was able to play it off as an inability to contain my excitement. I knelt before Voldemort once again, willing my disgust not to show and maintaining my wall of Occlumency, pushing all thoughts aside except for what I wanted him to see. I took the oath and pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord. The words were vile, a nearly ritualistic chant. They deify this man, raise him to a level no human being should attain. They give him power over them that no one should have. _

_Then it happened. He raised his wand over my arm, and the pain began. It was blinding, white-hot, spreading through me as the dark magic did its work. When it was over, I was presented with my mask, and the silence erupted into a strange, shrieking cheer. Apparently, it is during occasions such as this when they bring up the prisoners to have some . . . fun. I will spare the details, but it wasn't good. I just hope that the Dark Mark will not stain my own body when I return to it. I do not wish to have any extra reminders of what I have experienced tonight. _

_H_

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 25_

_There is something about being around these people and what they do that has been tearing at me, ripping me apart. I am no longer able to get away from the dark feeling that overwhelms me when I am around them. I know you are discussing battle plans, and I would prefer sooner rather than later. I do understand how imperative having an insider will be in winning the war, so I will stay undercover as long as is necessary. _

_I have been invited to my first meeting tomorrow night. I will report back what I learn._

_H_

* * *

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 26_

_The meeting took place in a manor, though I am not sure whose. It is no longer the Malfoy's residence as we knew of it before the Battle of Hogwarts. It's large though, protected by heavy wards. Apparition is prohibited within the grounds except for the Dark Lord, of course. We sat around a large table in the dining room, and thankfully, I was able to sit somewhat farther away from the leader himself. There is something seriously wrong with him. He is cool and calculated, but at the same time, completely impulsive. Someone says something mildly displeasing, and a Crucio is cast across the room! _

_We were discussing the next target to demonstrate the dominance of the Dark Lord. We will be hitting a Muggle neighbourhood in north London, taking the whole block, causing as much death and suffering as possible, burning the street and leaving no survivors. Apparently, we are sending a message to "Muggle loving blood-traitors" to show what we are capable of, to leave our mark on the town and fear in the hearts of every man, woman, and child._

_We have been split into teams to enter the houses. I'm with Amycus Carrow, the Lestrange brothers, and Dolohov. Attack before we have a chance to do any real damage. There will be a lot of us in the same place; the Order can round us up, group by group, and begin to put a dent in Voldemort's followers. Get to us before I'm forced to do something I will never forgive myself for._

_It will happen on the night of the full moon._

_H_

* * *

We march down the street like a wave of death, black robes billowing behind madmen, excited to wreak terror on unsuspecting victims. Slowly, the warm yellow light emanating from the lamps along the road blink out as dark magic hushes their glow. It becomes dark except for the silver moon, its dim presence casting the oncoming wizards into shadows, its light eerily glinting off the metallic masks.

I hide behind my own, feeling my warm breath rebound off the edges of the metal in quick puffs. My grip on my wand is tight, my body tense with the dread of what's to come.

Normally, I find starlight so beautiful, adding a hint of magic to everything it touches. But tonight, it signals something dark instead of light. Death. I can almost smell it in the air. The specks of shining stars in the black sky are like fate laughing in my face. Never again will I be able to look into the needle pierced firmament and admire its splendour. That pleasure will be forever tainted by this night.

We split into our groups, making our way toward our first conquest of the evening. My heart is pounding wildly in my chest as I step up to the door. Every ounce of my being is hoping, pleading with the universe to let the Order stop the attack, to imprison as many Death Eaters as possible now and save me from the misery of a fractured soul.

I wince as I hear the first shriek, seeing the reflection of flames appear in the window beside me. It's time.

As the door is cast off its hinges in front of me, a blood-curdling scream hits me like a brick.

To my surprise, it isn't an innocent father inside the residence but Carrow, collapsing beside me. I whip around to cast a curse, purposefully wide of its target.

The Order has arrived.

Chaos breaks out in the street as the Death Eaters realize what has happened. Curses are flying, lighting the sides of the buildings with flashes of colour. I see the purple flames erupt from the end of a wand beside me and instantly recognize its caster. I just pray to Merlin that no one is hit with Dolohov's deadly curse.

The Order doesn't recognize me behind my mask, and I guess it's for the best. I can keep my cover, diving away from incoming Stunning Spells, casting my own curses at our attackers, but making sure to miss.

There are people screaming, and I hear the loud bang of a gun as a few Muggles run into the chaos, attempting to play the hero, unaware that their weapons are no match for a Killing Curse.

More Order members arrive, replacing their exhausted fighters with new, refreshed forces, ready to enter the battle. I recognize my own tactics and know the Death Eaters will soon retreat. They were not expecting such resistance. As the battle rages on and more opponents arrive, both ends of the alley are now blocked with Order forces, Death Eaters being stunned and taken captive. My own breath is coming in fast puffs, muscles aching, limbs trembling, sweat dripping down from behind my mask, blurring my vision.

One by one, the Death Eaters Disapparate, acknowledging their defeat. It's over. With one last leap over a stunned body to avoid a spell myself, I initiate the push and pull and twist of Apparition.

Back in my room at the Three Broomsticks Inn, I rip off the horrifying mask and toss it into the corner. I never want to feel its suffocating presence again, but I know I will. Now, I have to convince the Dark Lord that I'm not the one who told the Order of our plans.

I hug my arms over my chest as I try to pull myself together. The fear of what will happen to me if I can't convince him is overwhelming. I don't want to do this anymore!

But I have to. I will have to enter into the terror once again and face the flames head-on.

It is my duty.

Taking a deep breath to steady my racing heart and shaking hands, I walk to the desk and slowly take a seat in the hard wooden chair. I pluck the quill from the table, dip it in ink, and begin to write today's entry.

_Mission Code: __36104_

_Day 30_

* * *

**A huge thanks to my teammates Hemlockonium, savedprincess85, and DaughteroftheOneTrueKing for beta'ing my story!**


End file.
